Christopher Knight
"Christopher Night Biography". Biography.com. Page 2 of 2. Retrieved 6 January 2013. | birth_place = New York City | birth_name = Christopher Anton Knight | othername = | occupation = Actor | years_active = 1967 to present | known_for = appearance on VH1's My Fair Brady and The Surreal Life | spouse = Julie Schulman, 1989-1992 (divorced) Toni Erickson, 1995-2000 (divorced) Adrianne Curry, 2006-2012 (divorced) | series = The Brady Bunch The Brady Bunch Hour The Bradys }}Christopher Anton Knight (born 7 November 1957) played Peter Brady in the 1970s ABC series, The Brady Bunch; he also reprised his role as Peter in the short-lived ABC variety series The Brady Bunch Hour, and then later in two made for TV movies, 1981's The Brady Girls Get Married, and A Very Brady Christmas in 1988. He would again reprise the role in the 1990 CBS melodrama/comedy series The Bradys. Career In his life off camera since the cancellation of The Brady Bunch series, Christopher has since gone on to become a successful businessman and enjoyed a semi - resurgence in the public eye with film appearances in the 1990's which included a bit role as a high school football coach in The Brady Bunch Movie in 1995, as well as numerous TV appearances in the 2000s. His father, Edward Knight, was also an actor. Computer Career In 1988, Chris, self-described "geek", left acting to pursue a business career in the computer industry. He got a job as an accountant sales manager for Martec, Inc., and landed that company's first million-dollar sales deal within his first eighteen months on the job, for which he was named Employee of the Year honors. In 1989, Knight was named Vice President of Design System Marketing and Sales at New Image Industry. In 1991 he co-founded Visual Software, a pioneering 3D graphics company. In 1995, he founded Kidwise Learningware, a company that manufactures interactive educational products. In 1996 he joined the keyboard manufacturer Adesso, and in 1997 he became Vice President of Marketing at IXmicro, a television software company. He founded his own TV tuner company, Eskape Labs, in 1998. It was purchased by Hauppauge Computer Works in 2000.Biography.com Return to Television On 17 April 1994, Knight lost his professional wrestling debut in a "Dark Match" at the Spring Stampede in Chicago at the Rosemont Horizon. His adversary was another child star from 1970s television, the Partridge Family's Danny Bonaduce. Knight appeared on a special episode of NBC's Weakest Link television show that featured the cast of the Brady Bunch squaring off against each other. In the end, Knight won the show with the proceeds $49,000 USD) going to his selected charity, Zero Population Growth. Continuing to pursue TV opportunities, Knight appeared on VH1's fourth season of The Surreal Life. The show garnered Knight more attention than he had received in quite some time, in part by appearing shirtless on the show and revealing a well-built body. During his stint on the show, he began a romance with a cast mate, model Adrianne Curry, winner of FOX-TV's America's Next Top Model: Cycle 1, who is almost twenty-five years younger than Knight. After the show, the two moved in together and got engaged, as documented on the VH1 series My Fair Brady, which premiered 11 September 2005. The series was renewed for another season, and the couple wed in Curry's hometown of Joliet, Illinois 29 May 2006 in a Gothic-style wedding."Knight and Curry Plan Gothic Wedding", San Francisco Chronicle, 25 May 2006 Knight was also featured in music video for the group Click Five for the song "Just the Girl", in which he played a high school teacher. He also appeared in the Click Five's music video for "Catch Your Wave" as the hotel manager. In 2006, Knight became spokesman for the Ab Lounge exercise machine. Christopher and his former Brady Bunch co-star Barry Williams appeared in a 2006 episode of That '70s Show. He and Williams played the part of a gay couple who moved in next door. The two have remained close friends since their Brady Bunch days, and Williams appeared several times on My Fair Brady. Florence Henderson, who played mother Carol Brady, Susan Olsen, who played Cindy Brady on the Brady Bunch, and Mike Lookinland, who played Bobby Brady, also appeared in an episode of My Fair Brady. In one episode, Knight expressed how important it was for Curry to accept his close relationship with his former Brady Bunch co-stars. Christopher was a participant in VH-1's retrospective miniseries, I Love The '70s: Volume II. He and his family and friends appeared on the season finale of NBC's Celebrity Family Feud 29 July 2008. During the 2008–2009 television season, Knight was host of the syndicated game show, Trivial Pursuit: America Plays. Knight has hosted a series of Jonathan Goodson-produced game show specials for the Michigan Lottery, Make Me Rich. The first special was scheduled for 16 October 2009, with a second scheduled for February 2010."Michigan Lottery Debuts New TV Game Show", Michigan Lottery, 8 October 2009 Personal Life Knight proposed to fashion model Adrianne Curry on the season finale of My Fair Brady, on VH1, which aired 6 November 2005. The show was renewed for a second season that began in June, 2006, and focused on the couple's wedding preparations. The couple wed in Curry's hometown of Joliet, Illinois, 29 May 2006, in a Gothic-style wedding. In a September 2007 episode of the talk show Dr. Phil dealing with large age gaps in relationships Curry and Knight appeared to discuss their marital with Dr. Phil McGraw. McGraw predicted that their style of arguing, particularly Knight's hurtful comments, was a strong predictor of impending divorce in couples."Topic : 09/21 Does Age Matter?". Dr. Phil.com - Message Boards. 14 September 2007. Knight's manager, Phil Viardo, told a celebrity gossip website 29 May 2011, that Knight and his wife, Curry, were announcing their separation. The date was the couple's fifth wedding anniversary.Collins, Emma. "Hollyscoop Exclusive: Adrianne Curry and Christopher Knight Split", Hollyscoop.com, May 29, 2011. WebCiation archive. On 2 February 2012, on G4's Attack of the Show, Curry said the divorce had been finalized.Attack of the Show G4 2 February 2012 Gallery Christopher Knight.jpg References Category:Actors Category:Real People Category:Bradypedia